1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating type of magnetic head used in a magnetic recording apparatus such as a magnetic disc apparatus and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows an example of a conventional floating type of magnetic head.
In FIG. 8, the conventional head 1 is composed of a rectangular slider 2, a magnetic head core 3 for read/write and coils 4.
The slider 2 is provided with a first and second projecting rails 6 and 7 extending in a longitudinal direction on one surface thereof (hereinafter referred to as an air bearing surface) 5 so as to generate a floating force to a magnetic recording medium (not shown). A triangular recess 8 (as viewed in a plan view) (hereinafter referred to as a triangular recess) is formed at a corner portion of one end side T of the first rail 6 in the slider 2 (hereinafter referred to as a trailing side) to thereby secure a space for winding lead lines 9.
The magnetic head core 3 is formed substantially into an annular shape by abutting ends of a pair of first and second C core members 10 and 11 with each other. A read/write gap 12 is formed on an air bearing surface side of the magnetic head core 3. The magnetic head core 3 is bonded to the triangular recess in such a way as the gap 12 is arranged to face the air bearing surface, the magnetic head core 3 is bonded to a side surface portion 2a of the slider 2. In this case, the first core member 10 of the magnetic head core 3 is located on the trailing side T of the first rail 6.
The coils 4 are wound around the core members 10 and 11 for causing the read/write function to the gap 12. These coils 4 are formed by winding lead lines 9 through the triangular recess 8 around the core members 10 and 11.
By the way, recently, a floating type of magnetic head has become smaller in size. In accordance with this tendency, also in the above-described floating type of magnetic head 1, a ratio of the occupation of the triangular recess 8 used for winding space for the lead lines 9 is increased, so that the mechanical strength of the slider 2, what is more, the overall system becomes small. For this reason, in the case where a mechanical force is applied to the system in assembling the floating type of magnetic head 1 and during the machining operation thereof, there is a problem that the slider 2 or the magnetic head core 3 would be damaged or liable to be subjected to the fracture.
In order to cope with this problem, there is provided a floating type of magnetic head 1 in which a reinforcement portion 13 is provided so as to bridge over the rectangular recess 8 in the slider 2 as shown in FIG. 9 (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 6-76224). In this floating type of magnetic head 1, the reinforcement portion 13 receives a mechanical force during the assembling and manufacturing the floating type of magnetic head 1, so that the slider 2 or the magnetic head core 3 would hardly be damaged or broken down.
However, in the floating type of magnetic head 1 shown in FIG. 9, since the slider 2 is structured so that the reinforcement portion 13 bridges over the triangular recess 8, the productivity thereof is inferior, and as a matter of fact, this countermeasure is not appropriate. Incidentally, there are methods for machining the slider 2 by using a laser beam, an ultrasonic cutter or an ion etching. However, any of these methods did not hold good in view of productivity. In addition, these methods require a large scale equipment for realizing, therefore, they are not appropriate countermeasure for the above-noted defects.